starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Stormtrooper
|Fondateur= |Fondation=19 ABY |Réorganisation= |Dissolution=Vers 5 PBY, en accord avec le Concordat GalactiqueStar Wars Atlas Galactique |Restauration=Après 5 PBY, en tant que Stormtroopers du Premier Ordre |Dirigeant(s)=*Empereur Galactique Sheev Palpatine *Dark Vador |Sous-dirigeant(s)= |Sous-organisations= |Membres=*BN-749 *HyllisStar Wars : Insurrection *JJR-579 *JTN-303 *MB-223 *TK-626 *TX-828La Cavale du contrebandier |Siège(s)= |Localisation= |Affiliation=*Empire Galactique **Armée ImpérialeStar Wars Rebels : Journal du rebelle par Ezra Bridger ***Corps des StormtroopersStar Wars: Galactic Defense }}Les Stormtroopers étaient les soldats les plus répandus au sein de l'Armée Impériale, utilisés comme forces d'assaut et de police à travers tout l'Empire Galactique. Les civils les appelaient souvent les boîtes de conserve, un surnom dérisoire inspiré par leur armure et leur casque intégral. Les Stormtroopers portaient une armure blanche par-dessus une combinaison intégrale noire, qui en plus de les rendre imposants était pourvue d'équipements de survie et de contrôle de température, permettant à son porteur de survivre dans la plupart des environnements. Cependant, elle offrait une protection limitée contre les tirs de blaster. En tant que membres du Corps des Stormtroopers, une branche indépendante qui opérait au sein de l'Armée Impériale, les Stormtroopers représentaient les soldats d'élite des forces Impériales. En effet, ils étaient conditionnés à une obéissance totale à la hiérarchie de commandement, aussi bien qu'à une loyauté absolue envers l'Empereur Sheev Palpatine et le régime Impérial. Les Stormtroopers étaient formés dans les Académies Impériales en tant que cadets Impériaux et utilisaient des armes variables. Après la Guerre des Clones, les soldats clones qui servaient la République Galactique devinrent les premiers Stormtroopers, chargés de réprimer les mondes rebelles et d'imposer la volonté du nouvel Empereur à travers la Galaxie. Au fil du temps les clones furent retirés du service Impérial, et remplacés par des humains de naissance naturelle. Malgré que ces derniers combattirent l'Alliance Rebelle durant la Guerre Civile Galactique, l'Empire fut ultimement vaincu et l'Empereur tué à la bataille d'Endor. Les restes de l'Empire furent ensuite contraints par la Nouvelle République de signer le Concordat Galactique. Parmi ces conditions, le traité de paix interdisait le recrutement et la mobilisation de Stormtroopers. Toutefois, une nouvelle génération de Stormtroopers fut formée sous la direction du Premier Ordre, une junte militaire inspirée par l'idéologie Impériale et déterminée à réclamer l'héritage de l'Empire. Histoire thumb|left|250px|Les Stormtroopers étaient les troupes de choc sans visage de l'Empire. Les Stormtroopers représentaient l'évolution ultime des soldats clones, qui combattirent du côté de la République Galactique contre la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants durant la Guerre des Clones. Après l'exécution du Conseil Séparatiste, Sheev Palpatine, alors Chancelier Suprême de la République, transforma le gouvernement démocratique en un régime autocratique qui fut le premier Empire Galactique. Les soldats clones reçurent l'ordre d'éliminer les Jedi qui étaient leurs officiers et devinrent les Stormtroopers.Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith Avec le développement de la nouvelle machine de guerre Impériale, l'armure des soldats clones fut améliorée. Les troupes de choc furent placées sous la direction d'officiers Impériaux et de gouverneurs, qui remplacèrent leurs commandants clones et leurs anciens officiers. Suivant cette transition, les Stormtroopers furent utilisés pour ramener les mondes Séparatistes dans le rang.Ultimate Star Wars Comme le vieillissement accéléré des clones commençait à dégrader leurs compétences et leurs capacités, ces derniers furent remplacés par des volontaires et des conscrits non-clones. Toutefois, plusieurs soldats clones demeurèrent au service de l'Empire Galactique, certains servant d'instructeurs de formation à l'Académie Impériale, tandis que d'autres restèrent en service actif comme le Sergent Crest et TX-828, qui était encore actif après la bataille de Yavin. Durant la Guerre Civile Galactique, le bras droit de l'Empereur, Dark Vador, commandait un bataillon de Stormtroopers qui le servaient loyalement. Avec ses troupes, Vador captura la corvette Alderaanienne Tantive IV de la princesse Leia Organa au-dessus de Tatooine peu après la bataille de Scarif.Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir Les Stormtroopers furent aussi utilisés pour arrêter des dissidents sur de nombreux mondes dont par exemple Akiva.Riposte Ils servirent notamment lors de l'assaut contre les forces de l'Alliance Rebelle durant la bataille de Hoth,Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque la retraite dans la Bordure Médiane,Battlefront: Twilight Company et durant la bataille d'Endor.Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi Après les événements sur Endor, les Stormtroopers combattirent sur plusieurs fronts contre les forces armées de la Nouvelle République, le gouvernement qui succéda l'Alliance Rebelle. De nombreux Stormtroopers furent tués sur des mondes comme Uyter, Naalol, et Akiva. Les forces de la Nouvelle République firent aussi beaucoup de Stormtroopers prisonniers, dont beaucoup furent envoyés à la capitale de la Nouvelle République sur Chandrila. Lors de la première session du Sénat Galactique, l'officier des relations publiques de la Nouvelle République, Olia Choko, empêcha personnellement les soldats de la Nouvelle République de parader avec des Stormtroopers prisonniers à travers les rues de Hanna City. Plus tard, les Stormtroopers furent présents durant la libération de Kashyyyk,Riposte : Dette de vie et la bataille de Jakku.Star Wars Battlefront Plusieurs années après la fin de la Guerre Civile Galactique, de nombreux ex-Stormtroopers étaient vieux et traumatisés par la guerre. La Nouvelle République fit alors construire des maisons de retraite et des asiles psychiatriques pour les soigner et leur permettre de passer le restant de leur vie paisiblement. L'un de ces asiles était la Maison de Retraite 48 sur la planète Vashka."The Perfect Weapon" Héritage thumb|250px|right|Stormtroopers du Premier Ordre. Suivant la défaite de l'Empire à Jakku, les vestiges de l'Empire signèrent le Concordat Galactique avec la Nouvelle République. Cet accord interdisait le recrutement et la mobilisation de Stormtroopers forçant l'Empire à abandonner son réseau d'académies Impériales. Les restes de l'Empire se retirèrent alors vers les Régions Inconnues ou ils se réorganisèrent pour former le Premier Ordre. Défiant le Concordat Galactique, le Premier Ordre recruta et mobilisa de nouveaux Stormtroopers. Ces derniers furent influencés par les idées de Brendol Hux, un commandant formateur à l'Académie Impériale d'Arkanis.Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée Les Stormtroopers du Premier Ordre étaient équipés d'une armure plus résistante et d'un armement plus puissant. Entraînement thumb|250px|left|L'Académie Impériale de Lothal. Contrairement à leurs prédécesseurs, la majorité des Stormtroopers étaient des recrues non-clones. Les cadets Impériaux étaient envoyés dans les Académies Impériales, et soumis à de rigoureux programmes d'entraînement afin de produire des soldats de choc hautement entrainés et loyaux à l'Empire. On leur enseignait à ignorer leurs camarades tombés au combat, et à obéir aux ordres quoi qu'il arrive. Même si on en voyait rarement, les femmes n'étaient pas interdites de servir dans les rangs des Stormtroopers.Une Nouvelle Aube Durant leur formation, les cadets de sexe féminin étaient placés dans des unités entièrement féminines. L'Unité Forn était l'une de ces unités à l'Académie de Lothal.Des Rebelles dans les rangs Les cadets qui étaient sélectionnés pour l'entrainement de Stormtrooper devaient subir un reconditionnement supplémentaire, ce qui avait pour effet de les déshumaniser, ils venaient à se reconnaître par leur numéro de matricule plutôt que par leur nom. L'un de ces cadets était Ames Bunkle, une connaissance de Zare Leonis.Au Service de l'Empire Les cadets s'entraînaient entre autres à tirer aux blaster, apprenaient à piloter des marcheurs Impériaux, ainsi que la dureté nécessaire pour devenir Stormtrooper. Les cadets qui allaient aux Académies Impériales devaient également endurer des courses d'obstacles simulées dans Le Puits, qui était conçu pour tester leur force, leur agilité, leurs réflexes et leur intelligence. À mesure que ces cours et tests de compétences devenaient de plus en plus difficiles, les pertes étaient de plus en plus sévères. Lorsque les cadets suivaient cette formation à l'académie, ils étaient vêtus d'uniformes blancs et de casques spécialisés, similaires à l'équipement standard de Stormtrooper ou de pilote. En plus de leur formation de base, de nombreux cadets recevaient également d'autres tâches non liées au combat sur la base. À mesure que les cadets étaient évalués, les officiers en charge étaient aussi chargés de prendre note des performances qui pourraient désigner une affinité pour la Force et les signaler à l'un de leurs supérieurs. Les cadets qui répondaient à ces critères spécifiques étaient pris en charge par le Grand Inquisiteur et intégrés au Projet Récolte, un programme Impérial top secret basé sur Arkanis. La sœur aînée du cadet Zare, Dhara Leonis, était un sujet connu du Project Récolte. Un autre de ces sujets était Jai Kell, qui réussit à s'échapper grâce à l'aide d'Ezra Bridger. Les Stormtroopers et autres cadets Impériaux aidaient également les opérations d'application de la loi. À la suite d'une recrudescence d'activités rebelles sur Lothal, les cadets Impériaux furent utilisés pour fouiller les habitations et les rues afin de déceler des activités illégales, détenir des enfants de fugitifs et faire des raids sur des trafiquants. Durant ces opérations d'application de la loi, certains cadets comme Nazhros Oleg venaient à mépriser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs ; un trait qui fut encouragé par certains officiers comme le capitaine Piers Roddance. Certains cadets au potentiel supérieur comme Leonis et Oleg eurent également la chance de commander des Stormtroopers adultes dans ces raids. Les cadets voyaient aussi leurs antécédents inspectés afin de détecter chez eux tout signe de connexions criminelles ou d'autres activités subversives.Justice Impériale Équipement thumb|150px|right|Armure spécialisée de Snowtrooper. Les Stormtroopers portaient une armure spécifique qui était destinée à inculquer la peur chez les sujets de l'Empire, tout en fournissant aux soldats une gamme étendue d'équipements de survie et de contrôle de température. Leur armure était aussi spécialement conçue pour dissiper les tirs de blaster et les Stormtroopers étaient connus pour se rétablir après avoir été abattus. Le casque protégeait le crâne, filtrait l'air, offrait une vision améliorée, des systèmes de communication et un affichage tête haute qui aidait à localiser les menaces, la navigation et pour alerter le porteur.Battlefront II: Inferno Squad Le rang était déterminé par une épaulette à code couleur portée sur l'épaule gauche, l'orange ou le rouge représentant le rang de commandant, le noir indiquant un soldat recruté et le blanc représentant un sergent. Les épaulettes portaient parfois un symbole spécifique distinguant qui ils servaient, comme les troupes du Grand Amiral Thrawn qui avaient une chimaera sur leurs épaulettes. Ils avaient également une ceinture utilitaire et un crochet de grappin attaché à celle-ci, et utilisaient principalement le fusil blaster E-11, mais ils utilisaient parfois le fusil blaster DLT-20A ou le fusil blaster lourd DLT-19. Cependant, les armures des Stormtroopers n'était pas sans ses défauts. Les plaques d'armure étaient faites de plus en plus dures et offraient une faible protection contre les explosions à impulsion à grande échelle et les armes émoussées. Environ vingt-quatre ans après la bataille d'Endor, des casques et des armures furent récupérés par certains individus comme le sénateur de la Nouvelle République Ransolm Casterfo, qui s'intéressait aux "artefacts" Impériaux. Plusieurs des sénateurs Centristes de Casterfo, y compris Apolin et Fatil, admiraient également et rassemblaient des uniformes et armures Impériaux. En outre, des armures Impériales et d'autres artefacts étaient vendus sur les marchés de la Citadelle de Chrome.Liens du Sang Stormtroopers spécialisés En plus des troupes "standards", l'Empire avait créé un certain nombre d'unités de Stormtroopers spécialisées conçues pour opérer sur les planètes aux climats et terrains variés. Les Scout troopers portaient une armure plus légère et utilisaient des motojets pour patrouiller le périmètre des garnisons Impériales auxquelles ils étaient affectés. Les soldats tireurs d'élite étaient des spécialistes tirés des rangs des Scout troopers et maniaient un implacable blaster à longue portée E-11s. Les Stormtroopers snipers étaient quand à eux tirés des Stormtroopers ordinaires, ils portaient une épaulette bleue et avaient une visière attachée à leur casque, ainsi qu'une bandoulière par-dessus leur plaque pectorale.Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions Sur les mondes excentrés de l'Empire Galactique, les Range troopers étaient chargés de défendre les avant-postes Impériaux. Capable d'agir sans structure ou soutien dans les environnements les plus impitoyables, les Range troopers s'amusaient à intimider les autres unités de l'Empire qu'ils considéraient comme des amateurs. Sur Vandor-1, ces soldats étaient chargé de protéger le t ransport conveyex Railcrawler 20-T qui acheminait des marchandises jusqu'au dépôt Impérial se trouvant dans les Monts Iridium.Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel Les Sandtroopers portaient une armure modifiée qui leur permettait de survivre sur les mondes désertiques comme Tatooine. Pour faire face aux problèmes dans les environnements les plus froids, l'Empire utilisait les Snowtroopers, qui portaient un masque spécial et un kama qui ressemblaient à l'équipement porté par les hommes de la Marine Galactique sur Mygeeto pendant la Guerre des Clones. Les Shoretroopers étaient des Stormtroopers formés et équipés pour opérer dans les régions côtières et tropicales, comme ceux trouvés sur Scarif.Rogue One: A Star Wars Story thumb|150px|left|Armure de Death Trooper. Similaires aux Shadow troopers, les Death Troopers étaient une variante de soldats d'élite conçus par l'Initiative Tarkin du Renseignement Impérial. Ils étaient généralement employés à protéger des officiers de haut rang et étaient équipés de blasters à répétition légers SE-14r. Les Magma troopers étaient équipés pour opérer dans des températures extrêmement hautes et étaient entraînés à combattre sur les mondes volcaniques tels que Sullust. Les Spacetroopers portaient une armure conçue pour survivre dans l'espace, et étaient notamment utilisés pour patrouiller dans les parties non pressurisées de l'Étoile de la Mort. Les Shock troopers étaient lourdement armés et portaient des armures de Stormtroopers avec des marques rouges distinctives, similaires à celles des Shock troopers de la République qui servaient comme la Garde de Coruscant durant la Guerre des Clones.Star Wars: Commander Il existait également des soldats lourds Impériaux équipés d'armures de lourdes de combat et de bâtons électriques, similaires aux soldats antiémeutes Impériaux. Les Stormtroopers lourds portaient de grands canons blaster Z-6, tandis que les plus agiles Jumptroopers équipés de réacteurs dorsaux bondissaient facilement par-dessus les murs et autres obstacles pour attaquer les cibles hors de portée. Les Stormtroopers grenadiers maniaient des lances-grenades et portaient une épaulette rouge ainsi qu'une bandoulière noire par-dessus leur plaque pectorale, et les Stormtroopers chargeurs abattaient leurs ennemis avec une extrême férocité. Vers la fin de l'Empire Galactique, les Purge Troopers aidèrent à appliquer la loi Impériale dans le secteur Anoat, commandés par le formidable Commandant Bragh durant le Blocus de Fer. Les Flametroopers étaient des Stormtroopers équipés d'armes incendiaires. Les Storm commandos étaient les forces spéciales du Corps des Stormtroopers et étaient entraînés à opérer dans des situations de combat extrêmes. Trente ans après la bataille d'Endor, une nouvelle organisation connue sous le nom du Premier Ordre avait développé une force militaire dérivée de celle de l'Empire Galactique. Elle utilisait de nouveaux Stormtroopers, ainsi que de nouveaux Stormtroopers lourd, des Stormtroopers antiémeute, des Snowtroopers, ainsi que des Flametroopers. En coulisses thumb|250px|right|Concept art de Stormtroopers. Les Stormtroopers, tels qu'ils furent représentés dans les concept-art de Star Wars et envisagés par Ralph McQuarrie, étaient sensés manier un sabre laser ainsi qu'un bouclier. George Lucas, lorsqu'il composait la toile de fond de sa licence en 1977, déclara que des femmes existaient au sein du Corps des Stormtroopers, bien qu'elle furent peu à travailler sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Il suggéra qu'elles étaient relativement nombreuses au sein d'autres unités.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Dans Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir, un acteur jouant un Stormtrooper heurta accidentellement sa tête contre une porte dans un couloir de l'Étoile de la Mort. Dans les éditions spéciales, un son fut rajouté afin d'accentuer l'aspect comique de cette scène. Au fil des années, cet accident devint une tradition en faisant heurter leur tête contre des portes aux acteurs dans les autres films Star Wars.Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir Les Stormtroopers furent nommés d'après les ''sturmtruppen'' de l'Empire Allemand, qui, traduits en anglais, étaient les Stormtroopers (en français troupes de choc ou commandos), les troupes spéciales qui furent mobilisées dans la dernière année de la Première Guerre Mondiale, effectuant des attaques d'infanterie féroces et croissantes sur les tranchées alliées dans une tentative de briser l'impasse sur le front occidental. Cependant, de nombreux aspects de la branche du service, tels que leur obéissance inébranlable à l'Empereur, leur réputation de force excessive et leur statut d'élément indépendant, séparés de l'armée globale, ont une certaine similitude avec la Sturmabteilung (Lit: Section d'assaut) du parti NSDAP des années 1930 en Allemagne, ainsi que les unités Waffen-SS qui servaient de formations militaires indépendantes contrôlées directement par la hiérarchie nazie et non par le Haut Commandement allemand pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. [[Fichier:Stormtroopers_Scarif.jpg|center|thumb|750px|Vue panoramique des Stormtroopers marchant en eau peu profonde pour le film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story.]] Apparitions *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : L'Obscurité'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Froid'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''Star Wars 28: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 3'' * *''Au Service de l'Empire'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Des Rebelles dans les rangs'' *''Kanan 9: Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10: Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11: Premier Sang 5'' *''Kanan 12: Premier Sang 6'' *''Justice Impériale'' *''L'Académie Secrète'' * **Court-métrages ***Attaque Artistique ***Confusion **Saison 1 ***Droïdes en détresse ***La Mission impossible ***Au secours des anciens maîtres ***Le Cadet impérial ***Le Jour de l'Empire ***La Force sous contrôle ***La Main gagnante ***Vision d'espoir ***L'Appel de l'action ***Les Rebelles résolus ***Galaxie en flammes **Saison 2 ***Les Reliques de l'Ancienne République ***Toujours par deux ils vont ***Retrouvailles ***Le Commando ***L'Avenir de la Force ***L'Héritage ***Une princesse sur Lothal ***Duel entre Mandaloriens ***La Légende des Lasats ***Retour au bercail ***À la loyale ***Au cœur des ténèbres ***Mon ami le droïde **Saison 3 ***Cadets en danger ***Le culte des ancêtres ***Le dernier combat ***Un ralliement imprévu ***Affaire de famille ***La Taupe ***Les Fantômes de Géonosis ***Le Sabre du pouvoir ***Un espion en danger ***La Trahison de Chopper ***Assiégés **Saison 4 ***Les Héros de Mandalore ***Au Nom de la Rébellion ***L'Occupation ***Le Vol du Defender ***L'Âme Sœur ***Réquisition de chenille ***L'Assaut des rebelles ***Mission de sauvetage ***Les Loups ***Les Loups et le passage ***À la croisée des mondes ***Le dernier espoir * * * *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir de l'amitié'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One — Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''A Rogue One Story : Gardiens des Whills'' * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Rogue One 1'' *''Rogue One 2'' *''Rogue One 3'' *''Rogue One 4'' *''Rogue One 6'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''From a Certain Point of View'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Princesse Leia 2'' *''Princesse Leia 3'' *''Princesse Leia 4'' *''Princesse Leia 5'' * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Chewbacca 1'' *''Chewbacca 3'' *''Chewbacca 4'' *''Chewbacca 5'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 2: Vador 2'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 6'' *''Star Wars 12: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 5'' *''Dark Vador 7: Ombres et Mensonges 1'' *''Dark Vador 8: Ombres et Mensonges 2'' *''Dark Vador 9: Ombres et Mensonges 3'' *''Dark Vador 10: Ombres et Mensonges 4'' *''Dark Vador 11: Ombres et Mensonges 5'' *''Dark Vador 12: Ombres et Mensonges 6'' *''Star Wars Annuel 1'' *''Dark Vador 14: Vador Abattu 4'' *''Star Wars 14: Vador Abattu 5'' *''Dark Vador 15: Vador Abattu 6'' *''Star Wars 16: Prison Rebelle 1'' *''Star Wars 19: Prison Rebelle 4'' *''Dark Vador 16: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 1'' *''Dark Vador 17: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 2'' *''Dark Vador 18: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 3'' *''Dark Vador 19: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 4'' *''Dark Vador 22: En Bout de Course 3'' *''Dark Vador 23: En Bout de Course 4'' *''Dark Vador 25: En Bout de Course 6'' *''Star Wars 21: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 1'' *''Star Wars 22: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 2'' *''Star Wars 23: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 3'' *''Star Wars 24: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 4'' *''Star Wars 25: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 5'' *''Star Wars 26: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 1'' *''Star Wars 27: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 2'' *''Star Wars Annuel 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Docteur Aphra 2: Aphra 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 3: Aphra 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 4: Aphra 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 5: Aphra 5'' *''Star Wars 33: Des Rebelles Naufragés'' *''Docteur Aphra 11: L'Énorme Magot 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 14: Hiérarchisation 1'' *''Star Wars 34: Les Treize Caisses'' *''Star Wars 36: La Revanche de l'Astromécano'' *''Star Wars 37: Fierté Impériale'' *''Star Wars 40'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 3'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' *''Han Solo 4'' * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Cible mouvante'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi * * *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 3'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 4'' * *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * *''Liens du Sang'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Poe Dameron 2: L'Escadron Black 2'' *''Poe Dameron 8: La Tempête Approche 1'' *''Poe Dameron 9: La Tempête Approche 2'' *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) Apparition non-canonique *''Star Wars : Les Héros de la Galaxie'' }} Sources * * * *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars: Collection de Cartes'' * * * * * image 5 sur 15 * image 2 sur 17 * image 9 sur 9 * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Stormtrooper Catégorie:Variantes de Stormtrooper